The Promise of Snow Whites
by FantasiaMonopoly
Summary: Years ago a a boy made a promise to a young girl among a field of white flowers called Snow Whites. However when she confessed that she was a monster he ran away fearing she was going to eat him. Now feeling guilty about abandoning his only friend his sets out to find her and make good on his promise. But will he ever see her again. And will she forgive him. (I do not own RV)
1. Starting With Dreams

**The Promise of the Snow Whites**

 **Chapter 1**

 _It was lightly snowing among the mountains regions of Japan. The crystalized water fragments known as snowflakes drifted down from the heavens, dancing down to the ground where they them came to rest among an ever growing bed of snow. It was here that a young boy and girl would come to play. The boy was quite tall, with fairly pale complexion light brown spiky hair and pale blue eyes. The girl was unique in appearance with short lilac her, skin that was white as the snow itself and rare pupiless blue eyes with a purple hue. They spent many hours amongst the snow playing and talking amongst each other, it was beautiful both in its simplicity and normalcy; such happiness was created through simple and normal exchanges between these two young children._

 _"Hey do you wanna see something Mizi?" the boy asked_

 _"Sure" she replied in quiet and shy voice._

 _"I have a scar on my chest." he showed her, opening up his coat and showing an ugly jagged scar on the right side of his chest, it was a couple inches long._

 _"I can't remember how I got it but whenever my mum looks at it she looks sad. Do you think it's ugly Mizi?" The young girl looked at the scar on his chest with a curious gaze, she lifted her hand towards the scar and lightly traced it with her fingers. Her hand was cold but the boy didn't flinch or react to the cold, he always enjoyed it, instead he felt himself heat up and started getting nervous under the girl's gentle touch._

 _"No I don't think it's ugly at all. It's your mark. It's what marks you as you. It makes you unique like a snowflake. And I like you because you're you." The girl's cheeks tinted a light pink as she removed her hand and looked down and away. The boy couldn't help but feel immense heat build up in his cheeks, unsure whether if it was the sting of the cold or the kind words the girl had spoken to him._

 _"Well I like you too Mizi. Because you're you." The girl looked further down at her feet, biting her lip and fiddling with her fingers as she debated with her inner thoughts. After a moment the girl lifted her head and looked at the boy._

 _"I have something to show you too. Kuzaki"_

Kuzaki woke suddenly from his sleep, he was panting heavily, his chest heaving up and down as he tried to calm himself. He blinked regaining as he regulated his breathing, he sat up in his bed his knees perched up with his elbow resting on his leg as he held his head. He looked over to his clock.

2:33 AM

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair scratching the back of his and closed his eyes.

 _'It's been years since I thought about her'_

Kazuki thought back to the purple haired girl, that he saw in his dreams. She seemed so real then. Too real. But she couldn't be. He sighed heavily as he flopped back onto his bed, looking up at the ceiling. He pushed the thoughts of aurora eyed girl out of his mind once again as closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.

*BUZZ*

Kazuki groaned as he reached over and slammed his hand down on his alarm clock. He slowly opened his eyes. He laid there for a few minutes thinking, like he always does when he first wakes up. His morning ritual was interrupted when he heard the melodic tone of his mobile. He reached over and read the message.

 **Haruki**

 **"Hey Bud! Time 2 get up. We're hanging out 2day. C u in 15."**

 _'Typical Haruki'_

Kazuki groaned as he reluctantly got up from his bed. He shuffled over to his bathroom to take a quick shower and brush his teeth. Once he finished his shower he looked in the mirror as he tried to smooth out his messy hair, but was failing miserably. Sighing in defeat he put the brush down and stared down at the scar on his chest. He ran the tip of his finger along it and stopped suddenly, slowly shaking his head.

 _'It wasn't real'_

He walked back to his bedroom to get changed into some clothes. Today he wore a grey t-shirt, a blue hoodie, black jeans and grey tennis shoes. He headed into the kitchen and noticed and note on the fridge held on with on with a My Neighbor Totoro magnet.

'Morning Sweetie. I made you breakfast, it's in the microwave just warm it up. I'll be working late tonight so go ahead and order some food for yourself, there's some money on the coffee table. Love Mum'

He looked in the microwave, mum had made me scrambled eggs with a side of bacon. He set the microwave for 30 seconds and looked at the time.

9:10 am

Five more minutes before he had to meet up with Haruki. Kuzaki sighed and shook his head when he heard the ping of the microwave. He took out his breakfast as he ate it quickly. Once finished he put his dish the sink and walked into the living room picking up the money on the table and walked out of his house locking the door behind him. Walking down he notices a figure sitting on his will outside of his house. The boy was wearing black tennis shoes, dark blue jeans a red t-shirt and a black leather biker jacket. His hair was red and spiked back with the spikes leaning to the right, the tips at the end were tinged orange, like his head was on fire. His eyes were warm golden colour and his skin was an even a tan. As he saw Kazuki walking down he hopped off the wall giving him a friendly wave.

"Hey Kuzaki!" he shouted in greeting.

"Hey Hot head" Kuzaki replied, the flame haired boy quickly retorted by punching him in the arm.

"Hey! That hurt!" Kuzaki barked at him, rubbing his shoulder where the boy had just hit him.

"Good. It was supposed to. Don't call me 'hot head'." Haruki said flatly.

"Heh ok...Flame head." Haruki growled and promptly hit Kuzaki on the head, rubbing his head he looked at Haruki curiously.

"Ow, ok, I was asking for that but anyway, why did you call me out today?" he asked. Haruki just looked at him and give a light laugh putting his arm around his shoulder, smiling brightly.

"Because buddy. It's the first saturday of the month. You know what that means?" he stated. Kuzaki looked up thoughtfully trying to think of the answer he was supposedly meant to know but nothing came to mind. Knowing his friend wasn't going to answer he shook his head and lightly shook the boy with his arm.

"New manga! We're going to go the library to check it out." he announced with a an odd amount of enthusiasm. Kazuki smirked at his friend; he was a huge manga fan like himself. But the two had different tastes: Kazuki liked mangas such as tragedies, mysterious and the occasional romance that showed the characters progression and struggle through both real and unreal events. Haruki however...well he liked mangas where the main characters were mostly female and well...let's just say revealed a lot of them thats some might think was unnecessary.

They walked down the streets heading to the city's center where the library was located. This place was so different compared to the mountain village he grew up in. The roads were always parked with cars, they were always surrounded by noise, not an inch of this city was silent for a moment. This was drastically different to the small village he grew up in, there it was always silent, hushed beauty of its serenity. It was always snowing in the village , that was why he loved it, he always loved the snow. There was something about it, he couldn't explain why but it just filled him with wonder, they may not have been two snowflakes alike but they always joined their fallen friends, connecting together to make something so much more. Alone they would melt instantly but with more they hold together, lasting longer. Perhaps that's why he loved it. That's why it pained him to leave it, but he had to get away from it. The one thing he loved. He hasn't seen it since.

"I miss it." Kazuki whisperd.

"Huh?" Haruki turned to his friend curiously with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, snow. I miss snow." Kazuki answered, who had not intended for his friend to hear him.

"Oh, ok. You know I've never seen snow so I can't say I miss it if I've never seen it." Haruki said looking up at the sky, as if he expected a spec to fall in front.

"You've never seen snow?" Kazuki asked a bit surprised.

"Well I've always lived in warm places, I've always preferred the heat. So I guess I probably wouldn't like snow." He said looking at the ground.

They soon arrived at the library and walked over to the to the latest releases and browsed the various books on the shelf. Kazuki was searching for the next volume of a manga he has been reading recently. It wasn't his go to choice when he picked up the first volume he was just bored and picked up the first thing on the shelf but ever since he read it he's been hooked. It was called 'King of Hearts'. The first volume started off with the main guy Oe Kenkichi attending his High School reunion, it was there he met his true love and the entire series is about him remembering his teenage years where you meet the four girls who fell in love with him, leaving the audience guessing who he chose in the end. The readers have their favorites. Haruki's favorite was Arata Kana, she was the confident and flirty 'Queen of Clubs', but Haruki picked her as his favorite because she was well endowed, she named was 'Queen of Clubs' for a reason. Kazuki's favorite was Suda Isamu the 'Queen of Diamonds' he believed she was given that title because of her brilliant blue eyes. Suda was the shy, quiet girl of the group, she was always tucked away in the corner reading a book, Oe would always bring her out of her shell. Out of all the girls he spends the most alone time with her and Kazuki believes they share a genuine connection they have a lot in common, they both like the same things and share opinions. However Oe has always had a crush on Takai Sumiko the 'Queen of Hearts' named because she stole all the boys hearts in school, she was easily the most beautiful girl in school, it was only natural to fancy her but physical attractiveness can only last so long. Kazuki was confident that Oe would fall in love with Suda it would only take time. He was anxiously awaiting the next volume that was focused on Suda, the last volume looked at Mae Noriko 'Queen of Spades', why? Because she was super smart, her knowledge came in spades. In her volume it showed how she helped Oe when it came to studying for exams there were some emotional and touching moments and thanks to her he scored a high grade. It was impossible to tell who he would get with in the end, some people thought he would throw everyone off by instead going for Takais feisty, short tempered sister Ishikawa the 'Jack of Hearts'. It was just too early to tell.

Kazuki continued to browse the shelves looking for the latest volume. Disappointment filled him as no new volumes were found on the shelves. So he turned to his friend who picked up a new book from the shelf as he soon as he saw the cover his jaw drooped and his eyes sparkled with the utmost desire.

"Oh my god! I am in love!" he cried out in with a concerning amount of passion. Kazuki glanced over to the cover it was a brand new manga and on the cover was a beautiful girl, with blue hair, and pale yellow eyes.

"What is it with you and blue haired chicks?" Kazuki asked his apparently blue haired obsessed friend.

"What? I've always liked blue hair that is my ideal hair colour." Haruki stated, still maintaining that worrying amount of passion.

"Right, obviously forgetting that blue hair is not a natural hair colour. So besides blue hair what else would your dream girl have to have?" Kazuki asked. Haruki paused for a moment looking up at the ceiling, as if he was trying to picture his ideal girl.

"Well I wouldn't mind if she had big boobs, don't get me wrong any size would do me just fine but I prefer something I can really get a hold of. " Harukii said with a wink to his friend.

"You are such a perv." he said rolling eyes and shaking his head.

"As for eye colour...I haven't given it that much thought, I always liked Arata's eyes." Haruki continued.

 _'So purple eyes, another rare feature.'_ Kazuki thought, inwardly sighing to himself.

"Oh and she has to be confident and flirty, I like a girl that I can't handle, it's more fun that way." Haruki finished with a definite nod.

"Ok, so you want a girl with blue hair, purple eyes, big boobs who is confident and flirty. Well that narrows it down." Kazuki said flatly.

"Hey she could be out there somewhere. Just maybe not in this world." Kazuki raised an eyebrow at his friends last statement.

"Ah, so anyway what about you? What do you look for in your ideal girl?" Haruki asked hastily giving a nervous laugh. Kazuki looked up at the ceiling, like Haruki trying to piece together his ideal girl.

"Well I she would have to have really pretty eyes. The kind of eyes I can get lost in and gaze into forever. You know what they say if you fall in love with their eyes, you fall in love with forever, because they are one thing that never grow old." Haruki looked at this friend with a raised eyebrow and a mocking smirk.

"Oh yeah you're bound to impress the chicks spouting that whimpy ass crap." Haruki said with a chuckle. Kazuki staggered forward, taking advantage of his surprised state Haruki caught him in a fierce headlock, and rubbed his knuckles on the top of his head. Kazuki cried out in pain and tried to free himself from Haruki's merciless noogie. Haruki eventually let him go when the librarian came over and scolded them for making too much noise. Head burning still Kazuki and Haruki headed out to try and find something to eat. They went to their favorite cafe and settled down to eat. They killed a good few hours there just sitting there talking, getting refills on their drinks. When it was time to go Kazuki gave Haruki his share of the bill to pay at the counter, telling him that he'll wait outside, not that Haruki paid much attention as he was too busy flirting with waitress to realize. Waiting round the corner of the cafe Kazuki leaned against the wall.

"Hey Kazuki!" A rather gruff and unpleasant voice called out to him.

 _'Oh great'_ Kazuki inwardly groaned and glanced to his side. Where a group of boys were walking towards him, the leader of the group was a very large, not just in height but around the waist with a shaved head and pierced ears. Kazuki knew him well Yogi Mushanokoji; the school bully at his school, he liked nothing better to do than pick on those around him, now Kazuki didn't do anything to him but guys like Yogi don't a reason to beat you into the ground.

"What you doing out here Kazuki? Shouldn't you be at home reading your little books? Where's your friend Haruki? He not around? You on your own? That's not good a weak little twerp like you wouldn't last on your own." he said with a mean laugh.

"Look Yogi I don't want any trouble please." Kazuki pleaded. Yogi then quickly grabbed him by the neck of his shirt and pulled him close.

"You might not be looking for I trouble, but me and friends here are looking for some fun." he smiled wickedly, it was almost like a snarl as his teeth showed through. Kazuki closed his eyes waiting for the impact of a punch.

"Hey, what you doing Yogi?" Haruki's asked with a menacing tone. Kazuki slowly opened his eyes saw Haruki standing on the corner glaring at Yogi.

"Why don't you put my friend down and I'll let this slide. This once." Haruki said coldly, it sent chills up Kazuki's spine, he never heard his friend speak so coldly before . Yogi gave a low growl and reluctantly released his grip on Kazuki's shirt. Haruki and Yogi kept their glare on each other when Yogi broke and walked passed him. A little shocked about the event that took place Kazuki just stood there wide eyed as his friend walked up to him.

"You ok man?" Haruki asked giving his friend a comforting pat on his shoulder.

"Yeah. Thanks Haruki" Kazuki answered with small smile.

"Anytime." Haruki smiled back at his friend and they began walking back to Kazuki place. As they walked Kazuki glanced curiously to his friend. Yogi was tough and picked on anyone and everyone at school but for some reason he always left Haruki and friends of Haruki alone, not wanting to upset him. Now Haruki was not very muscular, sure he was toned and had some strength but he didn't look like he could take him on.

"So Haruki how comes Yogi seems scared of you?" Kazuki asked.

"Heh, he's not scared he just knows better than to mess with me." Haruki replied calmly.

"Why, did you fight him before?" he asked curiously.

"No he doesn't need to fight me to know he doesn't stand a chance against me." Haruki replied with a smirk. Kazuki was a bit surprised he never knew that his friend had that sort of image behind him, he was always so friendly and nice. He never thought that he was capable of fighting off someone like Yogi.

"Well I'll see ya tomorrow ok champ. I'll come get ya around one alright." Haruki turned to his friend. Kazuki had to stop for a moment and look around he didn't even realize that they had arrived at his place.

"Uh sure." Kazuki said regaining himself. Haruki nodded his head and walked down the street waving back to him. Kazuki walked up to his door and walked in. He was still full from the meal he had at the cafe so he didn't think to order anything. So he washed plates and cutlery from earlier and gave the house a quick tidy up. He prepared some dinner for his mother knowing that she would be hungry when she got home leaving a note on the side before he headed of to bed. Hoping that he was exhausted enough to have long sleep, with no memories of the past coming into his dreams.


	2. Another Day

**Chapter 2**

 _Kazuki was trudging through the snow, following his friend. She claimed she wanted to show him something, but whatever it was it certainly wasn't at her house. Not that he has ever been to her house, she is his best friend but he has never seen where she lives. In fact he's never seen her at all; never seen her in his school, or casually walking around town he sees her only when she comes to play in the back garden of his home. But before Kazuki could question his mysterious friend he stopped suddenly by the edge of some trees that surrounded his little village. They had travelled quite a bit away from his home and heading in the direction of the mountains. Mizi hadn't even noticed that he he had stopped and kept walking forward into the treeline._

" _Mizi, wait!" Kazuki called out to her. Mizi stopped and turned her head to look at him a curious expression on her face._

 _*What's wrong?" she asked him._

" _Mizi we can't go up into the mountains. It's dangerous up there." Mizi looked back up to the mountains and turned back to Kazuki with a raised eyebrow._

" _What do you mean?" the violet haired girl asked._

" _Mizi I was told never to go up there. Mum told there were monsters up there." Kazuki said looking up to the to mountain. Mizi lowered her head looking at the ground._

" _Monsters…" She spoke softly, keeping her head down she glanced up to him._

" _Do you really believe in monsters?" she asked him softly. Kazuki jumped at that._

" _W-what? No of course not!" Kazuki regained himself and stood up straight crossing his arms over his chest._

" _They probably just told us that to keep us from going up there. But if there are monsters up there then don't worry. I will protect you." he declared proudly. Mizi quickly looked up at Kazuki surprise was written on on her face momentarily before she smiled, a cunning twinkle in her eyes that made Kazuki start to sweat, even though it was really cold._

" _Really? You would protect me?" she asked him sweetly as she started to move towards him._

" _Y-yeah." he stuttered the look in her pupiless eyes sent an odd chill down the back of his spine as she continued her approach. She walked up right up to him leaning in close to his face speaking softly._

" _Do you mean that?" Kazuki gulped feeling a burning heat in his cheeks as he looked at the girl that was invading his personal space. Steadying himself he spoke gently._

" _Of course. I wouldn't let anything hurt you." he looked deep into her clear eyes the playful fire dancing behind them making his entire body heat up. Burning from the fixed gaze he looked down to her lips which kept moving ever closer. He was shocked when he saw the corners of her mouth lift up forming a smirk._

" _I can take care of myself." she declared as she then mashed a snowball onto his head. Surprised Kuzaki staggered forward before brushing the snow out of his hair. He looked back up at her as she walked back towards the tree line she called back to him._

" _I mean how can you protect me from monsters when you can't even beat me in a snowball fight? Frankly I think a monster might be more of a challenge." She stated leaning against a tree. Kazuki looked at her, a challenging smile forming on his face as he started to lean down to make a snowball of his own._

" _Oh yeah?!" he called out to her._

" _Yeah!" she called back to him with confidence._

" _Well then take this!" he challenged her as he lodged the snowball at her. Mizi quickly spun around the tree hiding behind it until she heard the thud sound of the snowball hitting the trunk and quickly retaliated by launching a snowball at Kazuki who was kneeling down making another snowball. With an accurate throw Mizi snowball caught the side of his arm, the surprise of the attack caught him off guard as he fell back and dropped his snowball. He looked over at his friend who was peeking out behind the tree laughing. Kazuki started laughing back as he picked his snowball and threw it again, this time the snowball hit the tree to her left._

" _You missed!" she teased him laughing. Kazuki got back up picking up a big chunk of snow and started running towards her._

" _I won't miss this time!" he called out to her. Mizi gave a playful shriek and started running further into the trees and hiding behind them, Kazuki followed after her and the two of them continued their snowball fight, using the trees as cover whilst heading up the mountain. The two eventually emerged out from the treeline on the other side they both stopped and bent over panting heavily._

" _I win." Mizi announced proudly as she caught her breath and stood triumphantly before him._

" _How...many...times...is...that now?" He asked in between quick breaths._

" _36" Mizi stated flatly._

" _What?!" Kazuki shrieked looking up at her, air returning to his lungs._

" _How have I lost to you 36 times?" he asked in bewilderment._

" _Easy. You have terrible aim." she replied bluntly._

" _But it can't be 36!" he protested._

" _But it is. You don't believe me?" Mizi sharply added._

" _Aright. From now on I'm keeping score." Standing up straight he looked around when he realized where he was._

" _Ahh! Were in the mountains!" Kazuki screamed gripping his hair._

" _Yeah. So?"_

" _Mizi we can't be up here!" he called back to her._

" _Why? Your not scared are you?" she asked him teasingly. Kazuki staggered forward then quickly regained himself putting on his best tough guy act._

" _O-of course not. It's late that's all." Mizi giggled as she walked up to him. Taking his hand a slight red hue adorned her cheeks while Kazuki's cheeks flushed furiously. Holding his hand she started walking forward gently tugging on his arm to move forward. He started following her in a trance, his mind losing focus as he looked at the hand holding his gently. Soft, pale, silky skin that was as cold as snow, but it didn't feel the same, her hand unlike snow didn't numb his hand to the point where his skin would burn. Instead it was comforting, it just seemed to wash everything away, he could feel nothing else but a warm tingly feeling spreading from his hand to his chest. The soft voice brought him back, he looked back to see Mizi looking back at him smiling softly, her crystal blue eyes looked into his, silently pleading him to follow her. Whatever it was she wanted to show him, it was clearly important to her. She looked ready to bare her soul to him, ready to tell him her deepest secrets. He stared back into her eyes conveying his answer through his own. No matter what it was he would listen, he would accept her and he would still be her friend._

" _Don't worry it's not far. And if monsters to attack us then I'll protect you. I'll never let anything hurt you. Ever." she says as she looks back to him with a gentle smile and a blush on her cheeks._

 _"And I would never ever, ever, let anything hurt you. Mizore."_

Mizore's eyes shoot open, her blue orbs quickly darting around as she takes note of her surroundings, she was laying in her bed in her dorm room at school. It was dawn and the sun was slowly rising up peeking in through her window. She sat up and let out a small sigh.

 _'Not that dream again.'_

Getting up she made her way to the bathroom where she splashed some cold water on her face, drying her face with a towel she looked at herself in the mirror her short lilac hair was a little disheveled and her bright blue eyes seemed a little dull this morning. Grabbing her hair brush she brushed out the tangles and neatened it out to her preferred style. After brushing her teeth and taking a refreshing ice cold shower she walked back into her room. It was then that she realised that a layer of ice was spread out over her room, as a Snow Woman she had the power to control ice and snow but like most elemental monsters their powers can be triggered by emotions. Sighing to herself she used her abilities to make the ice disperse then walked back to her bed.

As she sat back on her bed she wondered why she had that dream. Why did she dream about that boy? She has lived through far more traumatic and horrific situations as of late to be so worked up on a boy from childhood. Sighing again she looked out to her window, it was still early it would be quite some time before her friends would be awake so she laid back on her bed and closed her eyes.

When Mizore woke up again she looked at her clock and gasped as she bolted out of her bed, and quickly ran to her wardrobe to dig out her school uniform.

' _Crap! I overslept if I don't hurry I'm gonna be late!'_

Mizore changed into her uniform, with a little bit of difficulty since she was in a such a rush, she wore a black tank top under a white off -the-shoulder sweatshirt with dark blue sleeves, the traditional Yokai Academy skirt, the only part of the actual school uniform she wears, along with her purple striped stockings and a belt tied to her left leg with white tennis shoes, and then to complete the look her trademark lollipop.

She looked at herself in her mirror and after a quick look up and down she nodded and ran out of her dorm room. As she ran down the hall it was empty, and as she made it outside no students were walking down the path, in fact all the students were in their own dorm rooms just waking up since it was still an hour and a half since school would start. Mizore wasn't late for school, being on time never concerned her, the reason she was in such a rush to get ready because she was worried that she would miss the chance to spy on her love interest getting ready for school. She loved nothing more than watching him waking up in the morning, he looked so cute with his messy bed hair and droopy eyes. As she got to her usual peeping spot she looked up and saw him brushing his teeth while looking out his window, she blushed a little and looked up dreamily at him.

 _'Oh Tsukune'_

* * *

It was another day at Yokai Academy and Tsukune Aono was walking down the familiar path that lead from dormitories to the school. He was wearing the traditional Yokai uniform, a green blazer with a red tie and brown khaki pants with black shoes. He stared blankly ahead his chocolate eyes still a little drowsy as he headed to school when he heard somebody called out to him.

"Hey Tsukune!"

His once tired eyes suddenly lit up and a smile made it's way onto his face as he turned to greet the person who called out to him. It was Moka Akashiya, his very first friend and one of the most beautiful girls in school. He waved at her as she came running up to him, her bright green eyes shining up at him smiling brightly as her long pink hair swished behind her. She was wearing the traditional version of the girls uniform, a green blazer over a white shirt, the brown pleated skirt, with black shoes and dark blue socks. She was also wearing her black choker with silver rosary cross attached to it, this cross kept her in her human form sealing away her inner vampire. Although she couldn't always resist her vampire nature because as soon as she was close enough to Tsukune she jumped up to him and bit down on his neck.

"AHHHH!"

Once Moka had finished drinking his blood she let go of him looking away from him embarrassed as she closed her eyes and held both her hands up to her blushing cheeks.

"Oh Tsukune i'm so sorry but I couldn't help myself. You smelled so good and I didn't have a chance to eat breakfast this morning." As she continued to apologize to him she failed to notice that Tsukune was on the floor twitching. As soon as she opened her eyes she spotted him on the floor and instantly rushed to him.

"Tsukune! Are you okay?" she ran to his side and lifted up his head as she checked over him.

"Moka! What did you do to Tsukune?" a familiar voice shouted. Moka turned her head to see Kurumu standing there, her violet eyes blazing with fury. She was wearing her own version of the yokai uniform it was more or less the same but instead she wore a yellow sweater instead of the blazer along with white leg warmers, her blue her was tied back into a ponytail and held in place by her purple headband.

"You took too much of his blood again didn't you!" she accused pointing a finger at her.

"I'm sorry. I skipped breakfast and he smelled so good I couldn't help it." Moka defended as she helped Tsukune on to his feet. He gently smiled at her.

"It's okay Moka I understand you…" he was cut short as his face was soon pushed into the chest of Kurumu.

"Oh Tsukune I'm so glad ur okay! If you died I don't what I would have done! Without her destined one a succubus is completely lost. Oh my poor Tsukune!" as the succubus continued with her love tangent she failed to notice that Tsukune was turning blue, his face was completely enveloped in the her large chest no oxygen could flow through to him.

BANG

Kurumu fell to the ground in a daze with a golden washtub rolling next to her head. Tsukune finally free took in a large gulp of air filling his lungs before he turned to his saviour. As she lowered her wand the young witch Yukari stood before Kurumu glaring at her. She was wearing her own version of yokai's uniform keeping the skirt she wore her witches cape with yellow stockings and her favorite witch hat, which she never takes of.

"If anyone is going to kill Tsukune it's you with your boods of death." she declared.

"Thanks Yukari" Tsukune said smiling down at her, which caused her to blush a little.

"Well it looks like the gangs all here. Oh wait where's Mizore?" Moka said looking around as Kurumu picked herself up.

"Who cares? That stalker is probably hiding somewhere." she muttered as she dusted herself off.

"Well i'm sure she'll catch up to us come on let's go." Tsukune suggested but as he turned round he was meet with a pair of blue eyes staring directly at his. Startled Tsukune jumped back.

"Hey Tsukune." Mizore greeted him with a small wave.

"Uh… Hey Mizore" he replied a little shakily.

"Great all the gangs here so let's get to class." Moka beamed as she grabbed Tsukune's arm and started to lead him to school. With the girls quickly following after all of them trying to grab Tsukune.

They made it to the school gates, the group enjoying chatting to one another when a voice interrupted them.

"Hey ladies looking hot today!"the group inwardly groaned as they turned their heads towards the owner and met with sick smirk of Ringo Takimoto. He had short dark green hair all slicked back, tanned skin and grey eyes, wearing the yokai uniform without the tie, his collar turned with the top three buttons undone. Ringo was fairly new to the academy a transfer student but he quickly built up a group of followers because of his monster strength. He always hit on the girls here but one girl really got his attention.

"Especially you Mizore. It's ironic that a snow woman could be as smocking hot as you." he leered at her his smirk widening. Mizore narrowed her eyes him and growled slightly before she abruptly turned back around and walked towards school, with the others following after her.

"I love it when your cold to me baby. It makes me burn for you even more." he called out after her licking his lips.

* * *

Class continued as usual with the homeroom teacher Ms. Nekonome getting a little too passionate when it came to exploring cats in literature. When the bell rang everyone grouped together around Tsukune's desk.

"Hey Tsukune! You ready for lunch? I baked some yummy wummy cookies for us." Kurumu cheered.

"Sure Kurumu that sounds great. I'm sure everyone will love them." he replied gently. However this caused Kurumu to pause, there was a special _ingredient_ that she didn't want to share among everyone, these were intended just for Tsukune to eat and if the other girls were to have some then things could get really ugly.

"Oh wait...I uh..think I left them at home...oops I'll uh bring them with me tomorrow." she said laughing weakly. Not entirely convincing the witch and the vampire who sent silent glares her way.

"So hey Mizore you ready to go?" the blue haired girl called out towards the other member of their group hopefully trying to change the subject. But she didn't get a response, their violet haired classmate remained silent staring distantly out of the window.

"Hey Mizore are you okay?" Yukari asked walking up to her. She didn't answer her, she didn't even appear to be aware of anything that was going. Concerned for her friend she raised her wand and…

BANG

Dropped a washtub on her head.

"OWW! What did you do that for you little brat?!" Mizore barked at Yukari as she rubbed her head.

"Well you weren't responding to us. You seem spaced out. Are you okay?" Yukari asked gently.

"Well I was but now I have a headache." she stated as she sent a dangerous glare at Yukari, when she felt a hand on shoulder, turning around she looked at Tsukune who was looking at her with concern.

"Are you sure you're okay Mizore?" giving him a small smile she nodded.

"I'm fine I just didn't sleep very well that's all." she said.

"Why?" Kurumu asked with concern.

"Just a bad dream that's all." she answered.

"A bad dream? It wasn't about...h-him and…" but before she could finish Mizore cut her off by shaking her head. She didn't want Kurumu to finish her question, knowing where it was headed.

"No it was just from my childhood. I've been having it a lot lately." she said looking down.

"A recurring dream? Maybe it's an omen?" Yukari said with a bit of worry.

"An omen? Don't you think that's going a bit far. I mean it just a dream" Kurumu remarked skeptically.

"Well maybe it is. You can't be sure but as your friend I say you can't be too careful. How about I perform one of my tarot readings?" Yukari asked turning towards Mizore.

"No thanks." with that Yukari slumped her shoulders.

"But still a recurring dream shouldn't be overlooked. It could mean things are gonna happen. Maybe things that went wrong in your childhood could be made right" Yukari said as she leaned closer to Mizore with her backing away from her giving her a confused look.

"Oh please." Kurumu snickerd.

"It's just dream. Don't pay attention to her Mizore. She's just a kid she doesn't know what she talking about." she continued. Yukari shot her a dangerous glare and raised her wand.

BANG

"I'm a witch! I'm supposed to know about these things.!" she shot back to the dazed succubus who was sprawled out on the ground. As soon as she she recovered she shot back to her feet and grabbed Yukari pulling her hair, as the two continued to fight Moka and Tsukune got up to try and break them up. Mizore watched them for a moment before looking back out the window, thinking about what Yukari said.

" _Something could happen. Things that are wrong could be made right?"_

She laughed silently to herself for a moment before she froze Kurumu, Yukari and Moka, getting up and latching onto Tsukune's arm.

"Why did you freeze Moka? She was trying to help stop them?" Tsukune asked her.

"C'mon Tsukune lets go get some lunch." she said dragging him off by his arm.

"But what about the others?" he asked looking back towards Moka.

"They'll catch up." she said not really caring if they did or didn't. She had Tsukune and her friends. She was happy just as she was. She didn't need anything to be set right. She didn't need anyone else.


End file.
